warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Kavat
Kavats are a type of companion, similar in appearance to cats. Kavats normally live in Infested areas and feed on the Infestation. Wild Kavats are naturally invisible and are not hostile to players unless they are scanned. Due to their anti-Infested potential, the Grineer have domesticated Kavats for use in clearing out the Infestation from their ships. Kavat handlers, known as Hyekka Masters, are equipped with advanced sensors to detect Kavats, which can also detect invisible players, serving as an additional stealth hazard in Grineer missions. Breeding Before breeding Kavats, you must upgrade your Orbiter's Incubator Segment with a Kavat Incubator Upgrade Segment. The Upgrade Segment may be purchased from the market for 175 or the blueprint may be researched and bought in the Dojo. (The blueprint requires 10 Kavat Genetic Code on top of the 10 needed to breed a Kavat). To breed a Kavat, the player must have 10 Kavat Genetic Code, and an Incubator Power Core. Additionally, the player cannot have an existing living companion active (i.e., out of stasis and available to take on missions), and there must be a free Stasis Pod available for use. Incubation Once the player is able to meet the necessary requirements to begin incubation, the player is offered a choice between a Random incubation or the use of Genetic Code Templates. Random As the name implies, a Random incubation offers no guarantees on the resulting Kavat's Variant, head, tail, gender, color, or fur pattern. Genetic Code Template An incubation utilizing Genetic Code Templates offers a much higher probability of the traits imprinted on the Template to be present in the resulting Kavat, however, this is still not guaranteed, and certain Kavat traits are not even imprinted on the Template in the first place. See the Genetic Code Template article for more information about the transferal of traits from one Kavat to another when starting this type of incubation. Regardless of the type of incubation, once the process is started, it will require 48 hours '''(24 hours with an Incubator Upgrade Segment) to complete, independent of server reset cycles. This stage may, however, be rushed for ‍ . Maturity When the incubation process completes, either naturally or by rushing, the player will be able to name their new Kavat. Once named, the Kavat will begin to experience daily Genetic Stability degradation, even as a kitten. In order to take it out on missions, you'll have to manually mature it in the incubator. Maintenance Contrary to Kubrows, Kavats only have the parameter '''Genetic Stability that must be maintained in order to ensure that they perform to their best during missions, which can be viewed in the Incubator. Genetic Stability (Health) Genetic Stability refers to the Kavat's physical vitality, which affects its maximum health. A newly hatched Kavat starts out with 100% Genetic Stability, giving it a +100% bonus to its maximum health; a Kavat with 150 base health will have 300 health at 100% stability. At 0%, a Kavat will have its base health with no bonus. Their Genetic Stability degrades by 10% (5% with an Incubator Upgrade Segment) every 24 hours, which reduces the amount of bonus health and even reduces their maximum health below its base if left alone for too long. The Kavat will eventually die if its Genetic Stability drops to -100%. However, with an Incubator Upgrade Segment, the Kavat will enter stasis instead with -95%. This may be considered a downside, as you must consign your Kavat using credits instead of casually letting it expire. This degradation can be countered by using DNA Stabilizers available from the Market costing ‍ for a packet of 6, which restores lost Genetic Stability by 40% per use. Stasis To begin, all Kavats will first need a Stasis Pod to grow and mature inside before being taken along with in missions. If a player expects to be away for long periods from the game, or simply wants to breed another Kavat, they may place their currently active Kavat in Stasis as players may only have one active living companion at a time. This clears the Kavat from the Incubator, storing it in a Stasis Pod (which can be bought for each) and prevents genetic degradation. While Kavats can be brought in and out of Stasis at will, it takes 3 hours '''for a Kavat taken out of Stasis to become active that can be rushed with . If the incubator upgrade segment is installed this time is reduced to '''30 minutes, and the rush cost is changed to In the event that a player wishes to permanently remove a Kavat from their possession, for example due to the lack of vacant Stasis Slots, the Kavat can be consigned to the Lotus for . However, a Kavat in Stasis cannot be consigned and therefore must first be revived from Stasis. Variants The Kavat's variant will impact its utility in-game, so it is typically a good idea to be familiar with the strengths and weaknesses of the Kavat's variant before taking it along on a mission. |-|Smeeta Kavat = |-|Adarza Kavat = Media 2CatbrowFeral_ShowSecond.jpg|Feral concept art shown in Devstream 58 3CatbrowGrineer_Modified_ShowThird.jpg|Grineer Kavat concept art shown in Devstream 58 KavatArmorPreview2.jpg|Kavat Armor shown in Devstream 66 FeralKavatTeaser.png|A Feral Kavat, shown in the Update 18.5 Teaser Devstream76_website.jpg|Kavat Shown Inside a Tenno Ship 230410_20160709000751_1.png|kavat|linktext=kavat b885f295ac245da169a4b655f0111135.png|Long furry ears with green eyes and a peacock tail b21ed5fc8c3d89e3c2c684744a9f0b89.png|Long furry ear, teal eyes and arrow tailed c0abe7af43864523853c4b0b437aa7f3.png|Long ball tipped ears, yellow eyes and guppy tail 5d092fac5a14a9e5f0d7325e6e82a47c.png|Long ball tipped ears, white eyes and mermaid tail Patch History }} References de:Adarza Kavat Category:Companion Category:Speculation Category:Updateme Category:Update 19